Part I ActI: tia's meeting
by Hekatee-Dulma'stira
Summary: No summary yet Rated M for Blood, Guts in later chapters, Language, and nudity in later chapters.
1. Part I, Act I

**Disclaimer!: heh, these are fun to do! well yeah...I own Tia and my Boyfriend Owns Nasilanik.....so I guess I own both? eh.. Well the reason it's rated mature for bloody scenes and Swearing....and later chapters....And yes, there will be mix ups with certain things....I try my best. and again I can't spell at all.....I TRY!!!!!!! and yeah.....my works might look a story book and hurt ones eyes. I try to space it out so you can read it better.**

**Anyways, WELCOME TO CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!**

**Meeting**

A little elf walked through a place with darkened ground. in some places on the ground one could see the rusted metal of siege engine's long since forgotten. the grass, a sickly green color as the smell of dead drifted through the trees. The elf had long black hair and startling Lime-green eyes. her skin a fair color. clad in green robes decorated with a red dragon that curled around her body, it's head over her shoulder, breathing fire across her breast. she walked up to the darkened ground and bite her lip as she looked around, her hand on her mace, clearly showing that she was a priest.

She took a step gingerly out onto the blackened ground and sighed. it was clearly taking all that she could to not scream and run out of the blacked scar on the land. she began to walk farther along when she heard a gurgled sound. quickly she ran over to the nearest cover, which wasn't much, a rusted Cage as an Abomination walked by. she froze. it looked just like the one that had killed her sister!

It turned it's small head over to where she was. "Me smell flesh!" it gurggled out. The elf looked at it with shock as she bolted out of the cage, running as fast as she could. She tripped over the hem of her robe and turned to see the Abomination raise it's Clever. _This is the end of me! _the little elf thought as she closed her eyes. she heard what sounded like metal meeting flesh and felt something splatter on her. she opened her eyes and watched as the Abomination fell over, it's eyes rolled up behind it's head. she looked at her soiled robes, coated with blood and dirt. she blinked and looked up to a massive form, she scooted back a bit when she spotted horns on it's head.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, a bright light forming at her hands as she shot it out at the form. the light merely spread out once it hit the form, outlining a massive Tauren. it's pelt was a molted gray, it's horns a pure black. it blinked at her with blue eyes like the sky over Silvermoon. the armor it wore only added onto it's bulk, the shoulders glowing a ghastly red as it's tail swished. More over...it was a male. The Tauren smirked, "Odd way of thanking someone little elf." it said in a deep rumbling voice that sounded to the elf like rolling thunder. the Tauren offered a hand to the elf, a hand that was heavily plated._ I've been saved by a giant cow who also seems to be a warrior...what have I gotten myself into? _the elf thought as she took the hand. The tauren yanked her up, Causing the elf to give out a small yelp as the massive creature shook with laughter. "I am Nasilanik, Little elf. Who might you be?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes, obviously amused at the little elf. she huffed, "It's Tia."

"Tia what? do you not belong to a clan?" He asked, his eyes still sparkling. he seemed to like making this little female get mad. "I don't know what they call family at your homeland, but here in Quel'thas it's just family...not a clan nor tribe." she said to him, her green eyes narrowed at him. Nasilanik merely smiled, "Then what family do you belong to?" he asked her. "Tia Dulma'stria. Younger sister of Hekatee Dulma'stria and older sister to Destiria Dumla'stria."

"That's a lot of titles." Nasilanik said as he turned to walk away. Tia blinked and ran off after him. "where are you going?" she asked the Tauren. he looked down at her with a raised brow. "I am going to go to Tranquillin....and you?"

"Uh, well I....." Tia started as she was sweept up and placed over the massive shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she shouted at the tauren who looked at her, "Well you looked tired from all your running." he simply said as he whistled. A giant beast came riding up to him, it's horn left opened from the head armor, drums dotted the sides of the massive beast. _A massive beast for a massive Person...how Ironic. _Tia thought to herself as Nasilanik placed her on the front of the saddle, getting up behind her. she looked up to his chin and rolled her eyes as the Tauren named Nasilanik rode away from the scar.

**YAY! well this one is rated M because I felt like it and it's going to get more mature as it progresses along. but I did it! yay! I did it!**


	2. Part I, Act II

Disclaimer: Yay! second chapter that actually is longer then the first! yay me! Well the reason why there is no summary is because summarys are not my thing. anyways let's move along.

and yes....this is all Nas's Point of view for this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part I, Act II~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both the Tauren Nasilanik and The blood elf Tia entered the town quickly. Tia was a little tossed up, after having the Kodo run up a hill. she nearly fell off the Beast on her way down, making Nas chuckle. "Your a clumsy one." he said, earning a glare from Tia as she stood up. she looked at her robe and bit her lip. "I need a new Robe." she mummbled, earning a raised brow from Her compainion. "Why? it looks perfectly fine."

"OH! of course a MALE would say that!" she said to him with a huff as she walked over to the broken down inn. to Tia it looked a lot like brills inn, well what she heard from her sisters description of it in her letters. she walked up the stairs and into a room, closing the door a bit to allow privacy.

Nasilanik was taken back by this little creature when he had first saw her. she did seem grateful that he had saved her, but she was very touchy. "complaining about a dress.." he mummbled, walking into the inn. he looked around as he saw her walk up the stairs. blinking, he followed up the stairs, his tail swooshing a bit as he did, he heard mummbling and opened the door to a sight of the Elf staning there with only her undergarmets on, her hands on her curvy hips as the contents of most of her bags lay scattered about on the bed. "Now I know I pacted another robe!" she exclaimed. her eyes twitched as she turned around to face him. Nas blinked and looked her over. he watched as she made a frantic move to cover herself, her breasts swinging lightly as they did. before he could open his mouth to say anything though, her mace was flying through the air at him as she yelled "GET OUT OF HERE!". he rolled his eyes and closed the door, stealing a glance at her now very red face as he chuckled, walking back down the steps.

A few momments later, Tia came down stairs clad in a new robe. this one was black as the night with silvery trimmings all around it. she looked at nas, who was sitting by the hearth and sighed, "I'm.....sorry Nasilanik......" she mummbled as she looked a little away from him. he turned his head and blinked at her. "It's alright." he said as he stood up. Tia blinked as she looked at a small goose egg on his head. "sit down, sit down" she said to him. The tauren blinked and sat down, his head now the same height she was as she placed her small hands over the bump on his head, her hands glowing a soft yellow as the goose egg slowly sank down. she smiled and removed her hands as she looked at him. "there" she said, "all better now!" she added as he stood up and ruffled her hair. she blinked at him as he walked away from her.

Nasilanik sighed. He wanted to stay here in the ghostlands so he could keep fighting the scourge. but NO! to the insistantes of the small elf he HAD to go to Silvermoon city. even being a warrior, he could smell the arcane magic that was in the air. he felt out of place as they were walking through the streets. curious children looked at him with Awe, the adults looked at them with disgust. "Oh it's normal...the look at me weird." Tia had said, but it did little to calm him. they reached her home. "It might be a tad messy." she said as she stoped, her hand resting on the door handle. she looked him up and down. "She must be trying too see if I can fit through the door" he thought. it brought a smile to his face as she blinked, opening the door. the smell was what got to him first. th sweet scent of Herbs and flowers wafted through the air, no Arcane magic seemed to be here.. A Hawk owl sat on one of the book shelves, preening itself, taking no notice to the Tauren. Around in a circle rested a bunch of fluffy pillows. the kitchen was tidy, neat an filled with the herbs he had smelled when he had entered. he watched as she walked up the stairs, peering her head down, "Well let me show you where you can sleep Nasilanik." she said sweetly with a warm smile. Nas rolled his eyes as he followed her up the stairs. the upstairs was mainly occupied by bed rooms, 4 to be infact. "Why is there a need for four beds if one lives here?" he asked her. Tia looked at him with sad eyes, "The biggest room is my parents...."

"Where are your parents?" he asked. Tia shook her head, "Dead." she said simply as she continued, "The others are Mine, My older sister hekatee, And my younger sister Destiria." she said. he looked at the door to the room that belonged to hekatee and snorted, Fel energys seeped through the room. "Was she a warlock?" he asked her, Tia nodded. "Dest was a mage." she said. he looked at where he room was as she opened her door. the room was even tidyer then the rest of the house. "this is messy?" he mused. Tia shot him a glance and huffed as she walked past him and pointed to her parents room. "you can sleep in here. After that we can leave tommarow." she said. "We?"

"Yes We.." she said, Nas raising a brow in response to what she had said. "And you get to choose?" she added to him with a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes and simply said, "Thunderbluff." before retreting into the room.

Later that night, after she had cooked a meal for both of them, He sat on the floor of the parents bed room, listening to Tia shuffle. His armor had be discarded in a pile on the floor, leaving only his bare chest and a pair of leather trousers on. he sat there silently, listening to Tia in the other room. once or twice he heard her talk in her sleep, it didn't seem like she was having a good dream either from what he had heard. he stood up and creeped as silently as a Tauren could into her room and saw her in her bed, curled up into a little ball, shivering. he watched as she was muttering something about an abomination and her mother. he tilted his head to the side curiously, walking farther into the room and sat next to where she was, gently lifting her off the bed. she shifted slightly as he placed her in his lap and smiled as she curled up against his fur, clinging to his bare chest as a child would a mother. he wraped an arm protectivly around her small, Fragile body. he ran his massive hand over her body, petting her as she sighed in her sleep. Before he fell asleep he nuzzled against her head, earning a happy sigh from Tia.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Look at that! It might be shorter then the other one or as short but hey! I could care less if I lie to you! I still like it! makes ya wonder what he's gonna do the next time she is sleeping hmmm?


End file.
